


It's a long way down

by RisenArchangel



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fallen Angel Gabriel (Good Omens), Fallen Angels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriels animal is a badger, M/M, Other, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-01-31 20:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisenArchangel/pseuds/RisenArchangel
Summary: After the disaster of armageddon the Angel's believe a change in leadership is needed but they need to find some sort of dirt on Gabriel before they throw him out and oh boy they do
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Gabriel and you're going to cry over this asshole

Everything was a blurr. An unfamiliar pain burned at his wings as he free fell out of heaven seeing the faces of his brothers grow smaller as he fell. The fallen forget. Every past memory was starting to fade as he was wide from heavens history he didnt exist anymore. He tried to spread his wings trying to steady himself only to feel the his left wing snap in half he screamed till he could no more, he looked down in terror to see a fiery lake of sulfuric acid beneath him he screamed in terror as he was engulf into the flames 

......................A day earlier.................................................

"Gabriel this is a disaster!, Please tell me how an idiot angel and his boyfriend can stop armageddon" screamed michael

she had been in his office 12 times already this week and was starting to grow impatient 

"You have to do something" she huffed 

Gabriel spun around in his chair 

"I dont like it anymore than you do but we have to move on maybe this is part of her Great Plan" he sighed 

Michael was giving him a headache 

"Well I believe it's time for a change in leadership" she sneered proudly 

"Michael we've been over this I cant resign unless I fall and I doubt I'll be falling anytime soon" he muttered 

Michael opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by a knock on the door

"Come in" Gabriel shouted hoping it was someone that didnt give him a headache

Michael opened the door, it was Lord Beelzebub

"Move it wank wingzz" she hissed at michael 

Michael gave an undignified huff "dont dear talk to me like that you filthy fallen"

"I have a meeting with the boss of heaven not you" she hissed "now pizz off"

Michael looked at Gabriel who was smiling smugly 

"I have a meeting with the prince of hell so I'll catch up with you later" he said putting on a fake smile

Michael turned around and left. Beelzebub watched her leave. Gabriel watched the door carefully

"Alright she gone" he told beelzebub

Beelzebubs walked over to her lover and sat down on his lap wrappIng her small arms around his broad chest buzzing softly

Gabriel smiled "rough day?" He asked gently hugged her back

Beelzebub nodded "demons are so annoying" she buzzed melting into his arms

Gabriel chuckled "you're not"

The ineffable pair had been keeping there relationship hidden for quite sometime, they both knew the consequences of any of their sides finding out and they both prayed they wouldnt. It had stayed like that up until now, neither of them noticed Michael looking through the glass of the door, she smirked devilishly 

"Oh Gabriel looks like you will be falling sooner than you thought"

Michael ran down the corridor of heaven, she went to each archangels office calling them to a meeting.

"So we all believe it's time for a change in leadership" said Michael smiling

"Yes but have you found any dirt on Gabriel?" Asked uriel clearly annoyed that she was pulled out of her office

"I've found the dirt and I have proof" she purred passing a picture around the table of what she just saw between Gabriel and beelzebub

"This is an outrage!" Roared the Metatron "He should be cast out at once" 

"Oh he will be punished but what shall we do" she said her voice ice cold

"He can't cast him out that's just sending him to his lovers realm" Growled Uriel

"How about the mortal realm" sneered the archangel Jeremiel

"There isnt any pain in making him human" replied michael "he'll but he wont fall easy we will wipe his memory completely he wont even know his name"

The other archangel nodded in agreement 

"Let's get the bastard"


	2. Hitting rock bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grab ya tissues

Prince of Hell is someone youd would never expect to be buzzing softly asleep on the archangels Gabriel lap while he did paper work but it was happening. Their relationship was something they never expected but it happened, beelzebub would never admit it but she was glad it did happen there was nothing she loved more than him right now even though she never said it but Gabriel knew.

There was a knock on the door

Gabriel looked at the door

"What's wrong?" She asked looking up at him

"Hide!" He said quickly

Beelzebub didn't question him she hid under his desk. Gabriel stood up and went to open the door but its was kicked down by Michael. Gabriel jumped back 

"How dare you interrupt my meeting with beelzebub" he growled at michael

"You mean your lover" she spat as uriel grabbed him

Gabriel froze in fear "lover? Are you insane" 

Michael passed him the photo as the other angels dragged him away, michael scanned the office before trailing behind them. Beelzebub was still hiding under the desk tears in her eyes, what's going to happen to her Gabriel she quickly disappeared back to hell she ran into her office before tearing up 

"Please be ok Gabe, I cant lose you not again" she pleaded

The angel dragged Gabriel to the Metatron. Michael smiled smugly she had waited too long for this moment and she was going to savour it

"Archangel Gabriel you are being trialed for being in love with a fallen no ,do you deny it?" Boomed the Metatron 

Gabriel shook his head "I dont deny it"

"By the name of the almighty I cast you out of heaven you are the Archangel Gabriel no more!" He shouted

The ground cracked opened black flames wrapped around Gabriel and pulled he down ripping him from heaven. Michael's delighted laugh rang in his head as his angelic energy got ripped from him, the fiery sulfuric lake could be seen in the distances everything faded out.  
.......................Present time................................................

Gabriel screamed in terror and pain as the sulfur his flesh. His memory ripped from him, one name rang in his head he screamed it out

"Beelzebub!" He cried out 

Beelzebub was crying her head down on the desk, she heard the distance screamed 

"Gabe?" She whispered

Beelzebub sighed and continued with her paper work

"He's not here" she muttered 

There was a loud knock on the door. Beelzebub stood up quickly and opened the door, it was Eric the disposable demon

"My Lord you have to come see this" shouted Eric before he ran to the lakes

Beelzebub ran after him she gasped loudly seeing a figure trying to fly out of the burning lakes. She had a sick feeling in here stomach 

"That better not be Gabriel" he whispered to herself "Get him out NOW!" She roared at Eric

Eric nodded he quickly grabbed the figure and pulled them out of the lake

"Get back to work" she growled at eric, who nodded quickly and ran. Beelzebub knealt down beside the figure, she wiped the sulfuric off their face. Tears formed in her eyes

"Gabriel?" She whispered

Gabriel looked up at her 

"Who are you?"


	3. Tears of the forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jump on the sad train

Memory, it's an unusual thing, it holds your best and worse moments, you only really cherish it when you lose it or when someone else does..................

Beelzebub looked down at Gabriel in shock 

"It's me?...Beelzebub?, Gabriel this better not be a joke" she growled

Gabriel looked up at her, he curled up into a ball trembling with fear "Please dont hurt me" he begged "I'm sorry"

Reality hit Beelzebub very hard, not only did Gabriel fall but his memory had been wiped completely. Being a demon she had to keep an intimidating expression but this was enough to break her, she broke down into tears. She grabbed Gabriel's arm tightly 

Gabriel winced "Please stop, that hurts..." he whimpered as he tried to pry his arm from her grasp

Beelzebub quickly let go of Gabriel's arm, she placed her hand on his forehead "get some rest" she whispered softly as she watched the newly fallen angel drift into a peaceful sleep

Eric was still close by "will I throw him into the torture chambers?" He suggested 

Beelzebub turned around quickly "You will not!" She snapped standing up 

Eric trembled slightly "Sorry my lord" he muttered

"move him to my office" she demanded as she walked to her office

Eric nodded quickly as he dragged Gabriel to Beelzebubs office

Beelzebub sat down at her desk trying to distract herself by doing paperwork

Eric roughly dragged Gabriel onto the sofa in her office "why does he get special treatment?" he muttered angrily remember how bad his fall was

"What was that?" She snapped her eyes burned angrily

"N-nothing.." he stammered running out of the office shutting the door loudly.

Beelzebub as she looked over at Gabriel "he's fallen now..." she told herself "he's not your lover anymore...he doesnt even remember you...." 

Gabriel stirred slightly as he started to wake up, he looked in Beelzebubs direction as his eyes opened revealing his now black eyes

"You're awake" Beelzebub said with a small amount of hope that he would remember

"Who are you?" He asked quietly trying to sit up but immediately falling back down 

Beelzebubs hope shattered as she heard his words.....her gabe had left, he was gone completely. 

Her expression harded "I'm lord Beelzebub your superior" she barked at him "you will work here and dont you dare disobey me because I will throw you back into that lake and watch you burn" 

Gabriel flinched slightly when she raised her voice, he nodded quickly

Beelzebub nearly broke seeing him flinch "no stop this now he's just a demon now nothing more you need to move on" she thought,

A small silver object that shone around Gabriels neck caught beelzebubs eye she took a step forward and threw Gabriel to the floor, grabbing him by his throat,

Gabriel whimpered with fear, he was shaking the object was a crucifix around his neck he had always wore it as an angel 

Beelzebub tore it off his neck "what is this?!?" She hissed angrily easily crushing it in her hand

Gabriel tried to remember what it was but he couldnt he shrugged slightly

Beelzebub hissed angrily she hit him hard across his face "DONT YOU EVER BRING ANY OF THAT HERE! YOU DONT WORSHIP HER ANYMORE" she roared at him

Gabriel recoiled at the hit he looked up at her, giving her a look of absolute fear, the same look he gave her during the First war in heaven the one were she nearly killed him.

Beelzebub looked away from him "ERIC!" she called out loudly

Eric came running back "yes my lord?" He said panting from having to run up 3 flights of stairs just to get to this office

"On second thought, take him to the torture chamber" she muttered

Eric nodded as he dragged a squirming Gabriel to the chamber

"Please No!" Gabriel cried as he got dragged away

Eric chuckled as he brought him down to the chamber "see these chains?" He sneered pointing at large rusting chains 

Gabriel swallowed thickly and nodded

"The more you struggle the tighter they get" he sneered wrapping them tightly around Gabriel's wrists and neck "have fun" he said before walking away

Gabriel pulled at the chains only to feel them get tighter, he gasped out for air as they tightened even more, he felt the chains cut into his wrists. He cried out for help

Eric went back up to Beelzebub looming very pleased with himself "he's struggling a bit" he said smiling as he heard Gabriel's screams "it's like music to my ears" he purred as he turned around and left 

Beelzebub watched Eric leave, a single ran down her cheek as she heard Gabriel's screams "I'm it's for your own good...." she whispered to herself.

Over an hour had passed Gabriel's screams had stopped completely, Beelzebub started to grow worried she quickly ran down to the chambers.The sight was horrifying, Gabriel didnt stop struggling against the chains they had dug in deep into his neck and wrists

Beelzebub quickly unchained Gabriel and caught him being he fell to the ground "For fucks sake Gabe, why did you keep struggling" she sighed as she carried him back up to her office.

She looked down at Gabriel "I'm so sorry, I shouldnt have done that....." she whispered quietly as she kicked her office door open and dragged an unconscious Gabriel back onto the sofa.

She took his hand and squeezed it slightly "I'll get your memory back" she whispered gently kissing his forehead 

"I promise you that, Gabe"


	4. Serpent and the angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the ineffable husbands

South down cottage, where an ineffable couple live. After they both successfully stopped armageddon their sides had left them alone which they were very grateful for

Aziraphale was sitting in his chair reading a book which he was thoroughly enjoying until something hit him, an angel had fallen............he stood up and ran to crowley.

"Crowley?" He called out in a panic

Angel? What's wrong?" Crowley asked standing up and walking over to the panicked aziraphale 

"An angel has fallen" he said his blue eyes full of fear, he held onto crowley shaking

Aziraphale calm down, I'm sure it's no one important you'll be fine" he whispered cupping his cheek in his hand "if it makes you feel better I'll go to hell and see who it is" 

Aziraphale nodded slightly, he leaned into Crowleys touch smiling softly 

Crowley kissed his forehead before he disappeared off to hell.The first demon Crowley encountered when he appeared in hell was Hastur.

"Hastur!" Crowley said with a fake smile "how've you been, I'm terribly sorry for your lost"

"You're the one who killed him" Hastur growled angrily "Just fuck off crowley" he huffed before walking away

"Not very friendly" Crowley muttered to himself, he turned around and stopped eric "Eric!" He said with another fake smile.

"What do you want traitor" Eric said not even looking up at him

"Who's the new fallen" crowley asked quickly wanting to leave hell as soon as possible 

"That asshole Gabriel" he muttered before walking away

Crowleys eyes lit up "that prick finally got what he deserves, Aziraphale will be delighted" he said cheerily before disappearing back home.

Aziraphale was still his chair, patiently waiting for his demon to return

"Oh angel!" Crowley said in a cheery voice "the new fallen is no other than that prick Gabriel" 

Aziraphale stood up quickly "r-really?"

Crowley nodded "that prick got what he deserved"

"Crowley this bad, if Gabriel is fallen then michael is in charge" Aziraphale said in a panic "take me to hell, we need to fix this"

Crowleys eyes widened behind his glass "that is bad.....come on let's go to hell

Beelzebub was currently asleep holding Gabriel tightly. She was dreaming of the last moment she had with him when he was an angel, she regretted that she didnt spend more time with him.

Gabriel groaned with pain as he woke up, an expression of complete confusion spread across his face when he realised he was currently being hugged by the prince of hell. He attempted to get free of her grasp but it only resulted with him falling off the sofa with a yelp.They only thing his confused mind told him was to find Ramiel, he had no idea who Ramiel was but he knew he had to find her.

Beelzebub immediately woke up, realising the absent of the former angel in her arms, she opened her eyes to see the angel on the ground 

"the fuck you doing down there?" She asked the confused angel

Gabriel stood up and quickly dusted himself off "I need to find Ramiel" he said quietly

Beelzebub froze, it had been century's since she'd heard her angelic name, it burned her, she grabbed Gabriel by the collar of his shirt,

"Never say that name" she spat angrily at him but she immediately let go of him noticing the fear in his eyes

"Ok I'll never say that name again" he said shakily "it's just the only thing I remember" he whispered hanging his head

Beelzebubs eyes lit up with hope "r-really?" 

Gabriel nodded he was about to speak but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Beelzebub you in there?" Crowley called out 

"Go away you insufferable bastard" she hissed back at him.

Crowley sighed he looked back at Aziraphale "right your plan failed so we go with my plan" he said opening the door 

"Wait what was your plan?" Aziraphale asked in slightly confusion 

Crowley ran into the office and returned holding a squirming Gabriel "we kidnap him" 

"What about beelzebub?" Azirpahale said obviously not liking this plan

"I knocked her out" he said as he grabbed Aziraphales hand and they disappeared back to Earth 

"Let go of me!" Gabriel shouted trying to pry himself out of Crowleys grip 

"Shut up!" Crowley growled as he knocked Gabriel out cold, he looked over at Aziraphale "Pretty good am I right?" He said proudly "Yes Crowley it was a brilliant plan" he said sarcastically 

Luckily for Crowley he didnt know that Aziraphale was trying to be sarcastic because he was terrible at it. "Now all we need to do is turn him back into an angel before Beelzebub wakes up and discorporates us" Crowley said with a smile his yellows eyes glowing softly 

Aziraphale sighed "and I'm marrying this idiot"


	5. N/A

Happy Christmas! I'm going to continue it's a long way down in the new year and will try to get a new character in every week


	6. Cloud 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically a pre-fall dream chapter

Gabriel sat back on a wide,grass plain as he watched the sun start rise over the horizon, watching the dark blue sky start to grow a peaceful red.

It was the only thing that relaxed him at a time like this, the almightly had disappeared and lucifer was gathering angels for the rebellion, all the other archangels were wither fighting against Lucifer or disappeared with the almightly.

With all other Archangels gone the Angel's turned to Gabriel for guidance but the problem was he was failing miserably at helping them, he was the youngest archangel and had the least experience so at every opportunity he got he ran away. 

Gabriel's peace was disturb by the sound of shouting, he turned around to find the source of the noise. It was Ramiel, to say that Gabriel and Ramiel were friends would be an understatement, she was the only one he felt he could talk to.

As Ramiel ran closer to gabriel he noticed something wrong, her eyes were red from crying and she seemed to have minor injuries on her face and arms.She threw herself into the Archangels arms

Gabriel quickly stood up and caught the small angel in his arms, clearly confused now why a usually cheerful angel was now crying 

"Gabe I need your help!" She cried clinging onto him "I went to one of lucifers rallys and a few angels saw me!"

Gabriel's eyes widened "Ramiel I told you to stay away from them" he said a small amount of anger in his voice, he had warned Ramiel countless times about Lucifer 

"I know but I dont have time for you to lecture me" she shouted at him "we need to go now or they will take us away" she said gently out of his arms and tugging at his hand

"Why do I need to go?" Gabriel asked letting go of her hand "I wasnt the one at the rally, this is my home Ram I cant just abandon it like this to" he said taking a step back

Ramiels eyes widened "Gabriel we promised each other that we would stay together, remember?" She whispered "I'm not leaving without you" tears were starting to form in her eyes

"And I'm not leaving with you" he shouted taking another step back

Ramiel hugged Gabriel tightly as she saw Angel's approach them "Please!" She begged "dont let them take me away Gabe!" He pleaded

"Dont call me Gabe traitor" he growled quietly to her, he looked up at the Angel's "who are you looking for?" He asked

"Everyone who was at Lucifer rally" the angel said pointing his sword at Ramiel

"Ramiel was with me the whole time, she wasnt at the rally" he said "now point your sword elsewhere" he barked at the angel

The angel flinched "s-sorry to disturb you sir" he said before running off, most angels feared gabriel when he got angry 

Ramiel looked up at Gabriel "thank you" she whispered hugging him tightly

Gabriel pushed her away "dont, that is the last time I will lie for you" he growled as he started to walk away "dont go to anymore of those rallys because next time I wont be there to save you" 

Ramiel bit her lip and nodded "I'm sorry Gabe....I won't do it again" she whispered sadly

"What did I say about calling me Gabe traitor?" He shouted back at her before he unfolded his wings and launched himself into the sky

Ramiel fell to her knees crying horrifically as she watched him disappear off into the sky

"So you were at the rally" said a voice from behind her

Ramiel turned around trembling as she saw an angel standing above her with his sword pointed at her throat

"Now since your little attack dog has left I thought maybe we could have a little chat?" He purred as he grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her with him as he started walking 

"The Phanuel will not be happy with Ramiel or your little boyfriend" he laughed 

Ramiel screamed as she struggled in his grip "Let me go!" She cried out, she looked up into the sky still seeing Gabriel who haven't flown that high 

"GABRIEL!" She screamed out


	7. I guess we're falling out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another dream chapter because I want to break everyone's hearts :)

The issue with Gabriel was that he was undoubtedly an angel, and a obedient one too. Never in his angelic existence has he ever stepped one foot out of line, until now.

Gabriel's head immediately turned around when he heard Ramiel scream his name. He had a choice, keep flying and ignore the traitor, or help his friend. Before Gabriel even weighted up the consequences, he was already driving back down to Ramiel.

A look of pure relief filled Ramiels eyes when she saw Gabriel start to fly back to her, he struggled in her captors grasp trying to break free.

Gabriel landed in front of the angel, all 6 of his wings unfolded and his violet eyes shone dangerous as lightening sparked in them. 

"Let her go" he said trying to be intimidating, but he was the runt of the archangels and everyone looked down at him.

The captor just scoffed at Gabriel "The only archangel I report to and take orders from is Michael, and you arent them" he barked as he started to walk away from the angered Archangel 

Ramiel looked at Gabriel with pleading eyes "Gabe, do something please!" She cried as she kept struggling

Gabriel swallowed thickly, he knew what he had to do and didnt like it, he summoned a sword "I'm sorry Afriel" he said as he swung it at the angel decapitating them. Tears filled his violent eyes as he watched the head of his fellow angels fall to the ground.

Ramiel quickly got out of the dead angels grasp and threw herself into the archangels arms crying a million thank yous

Gabriel did not return the embrace he just pushed her away and dropped the sword "Look what you make do!" He shouted, he was more angry at her than he was at Afriel "You made me kill another angel, I might fall!"

Ramiel held back tears when she got pushed away "Gabriel listen to me, You're an archangel you wont fall for this" she said holding his hands "I'll help you"

Gabriel let go of her hands and took a step back "I dont want help from a fallen" he muttered as he looked away from Ramiel 

Ramiel frowned slightly "but I'm not fallen" she said clearly confused 

"You will be and this time I wont kill the angels for you" he growled before unfolding all 6 of his pure white wings and launching himself into the sky 

Ramiel froze dead when she realized what he meant, she turned around to prove her suspicions which were right. More angels were after her and this time she didnt have her archangel to protect her.

She recognised these angels, it was the Phanuel and two of the Archangel, Michael and Sandalphon. Even if Gabriel was with her, he would still lose, all those angels were alot more powerful than him and Gabriel wouldnt fight his siblings. All she could do was run, so that's what she did.

Gabriel sighed sadly as he watched the angels chase after Ramiel, was he making the right decision?, if Ramiel was taken away he would be alone. He would have lost the only person he enjoyed spending time with and it would be all his fault.

"Maybe this is all just Gods plan" he murmured to himself, thinking it would make him feel better about his decision, but how could it he Gods plan if she never even showed up?

Ramiel kept running, like a rabbit fleeing a pack of wolves, she knew that's she was doomed. The archangels were powerful she had no chance against them. Ramiel slowed her running pace as she lost hope.

"You made the wrong decision Gabriel!" she shouted hoping he was still close enough to hear her

Gabriel turned away, he could hear her loud and clear, he buried his face into his hands as cried silently "I know I did........but what can I do now?" 

Gabriel was forced to watch Michael and Sandalphon drag Ramiel away from his sight, no matter what he did he couldnt bring himself to look away. It was like god herself was holding his head, to make him watch the consequences of his wrong decision.

You could stay that Gabriel and Ramiel were falling out.


End file.
